My Perspective
by Bewitching-BabeX
Summary: I died a little inside doing this, because it's not the best of my abilities. But anyway, here it is: The PowerPuff Girls Z and RowdyRuff Boys Z point of view in a romantic way. See how these 6 immortal super heroines / villains, talk about their love for one another and how they like it the way things are. Short one shots... Bubbles x Boomer / Butch x Buttercup / Brick x Blossom
1. Perfect x

She's gorgeous - heck no! Stunning. And I'd give my heart and soul towards devoting my life to be at her side. She has silky blonde locks, that match perfectly with her stunning, vibrant blue eyes. Her choice of clothes is miraculous as it complements her body figure and hugs it tight, presenting her curves.

Sure she ain't perfect. Her giggle is slightly - um.. off. She tends to squeak a high pitched snort when she can't contain her laughter and she clenches her belly tight whilst she falls on the floor. Through my eyes, it's quite a cute display, but when a crowd forms around her and we gain a audience, I change my perspectives to things and I get quite embarrassed.

She's annoying, too peppy, and also fearful at times when it comes to battles with uneven odds. But that's just a side effect to her positive attitude towards negative problems, her constant wide smile that would warm any heart, and the way she treats the ones she loves with all the respect held in her. She's awesome :3

Well, what am I trying to say is she isn't the perfect of girls. But she's mine, and that's perfectly fine to me! Even if she isn't... perfect! :] xxx


	2. Worth It x

My Blossom. A determined chick with a one way mind to all things people want - there way. Sure this will get annoying, with her constant lectures and bossy attitude, but that all comes with the package of being a gorgeous redhead with the challenging role of leader.

She puts herself aside when it comes to others. She never gives up when there's a spark of hope in things and her determination would never lack until the day she seizes triumph... just one of the many amazing facts which is the reason I am completely in love with her and makes me believe our love is worth the extra energy! xD

Her gorgeous ginger hair that brushes against her knee caps and sways in rhythm with her movements. Her sparkling, vibrant pink eyes that always seem to gleam with determination and would never lack it's usual spark. Her body outline, a slender figure with ravishing curves, complemented by anything she wears.

Yeah... I gotta admit. Someone like Blossom will get tiring and she'll drain your energy. But she's worth it. Because she pulls through in the end. And there's nothing that will bring a broader and wider smile on your face then calling the one that everybody looks up upon yours. Yep, totally worth it. xxx


	3. She's Her x

Kick ass, brutal, would never take words of others seriously. That pretty much sums up Buttercup right? Don't get me wrong, her emerald green eyes that would make any boy enter a trance is a stunning sight to behold. And her spiky, jet black hair that springs in different directions makes her.. just her really. She doesn't hold curves, but she holds a well built body which I may say without doubt, is rather muscular.

She pesters you, she doesn't care at times. But then again, she's Buttercup. A perfectly ravishing girl that I fell madly in love with at that day when everything seemed to be falling. She kept hope, and especially kept hope at the chance of 'us' happening.

Then again, let us not totally dispose of her good points. Her angelic laugh, the light tint of blush that splashes on her face and completes that sexy image. The way she would never call defeat is just something to look up upon. No wonder she is looked up as a teen idol from various kids across the globe.

Yeah, she is pretty brutal when she doesn't have her way. And no one wants to get at her bad side and she's hard to handle, a handful in other words. But that's just her. The girl I fell in love with a few years back, and I wouldn't change a single thing about her.

She's her.


	4. I hate everything about him x

I hate everything about him. The way he knows how to treat me. The sly comments he pulls at my days of weakness. It all comes with the package of being the son of a evil doer. Man what I wouldn't give for him to swap sides and join the good.

He is delightful and ravishing. His quite.. well... queer hair is a rather, unique sight. It's silky and smooth, and it is pitch black and goes perfectly with his dark green eyes, dim though as it is usually flooded with the thoughts of evil and bad doing.

He's got a grin that makes my skin crawl. That gives me a shiver down my back. He is remarkable and knows how to work me, that's just Butch for you. And I hate that. No one gets me, but he just has to read me like a damn book and know my thoughts and feelings.

But he's remarkable. He cares. I mean, I'm the only one he put heart to study and he lacks the enthusiasm to put heart in really... anything to be truthful! And that just gives em that jolting feeling that I am appreciated in this world. That someone loves me.

It's my enemy, the one I am forbidden to associate with. I hate that. And really, he isn't to blame. And I'm still gonna hate every single fact about him, to the good, on wards to the bad. Like I said before, I hate everything about him.

And I'd hate him more if he changed... because I love him this way! xx


	5. Precious Devil x

Precious little devil with a cunning mind. That's what Brick is, no doubt about it. He is oh so attractive! To his ginger hair that layer against his face and slightly grace his vibrant red eyes. To his menacing smile that only means the worse is yet to come..

He is not as bad as people have coiled in their mind. He is quiet, spends his evenings reading a book whilst his other family members bustle around the house. He sometimes sneaks out of the house and offers to stay the night with me, watching the soaring birds as the clouds drift, slowly across the night blue sky.

This all fades at the time of battle. He doesn't harm me, but seizes the opportunity on striking on my sisters. I can't push them away and allow this. There is a war separating us two because of the sides we were born to devote our lives to. He has become Romeo as I am Juliet. Let's all hope the best that we do not have the same ending...

He is evil, awful, mean, conniving, devilish, low spirited, gloomy, have I mentioned he has a mind of a devil? Sad though... because towards me his soul changes and his spirit rises. He is a retched, little devil that can do wrong.

But he's my conniving devil, and we'll just have to see our love through x


	6. Puppet Of Evil x

I don't really have much to complain about my sweetie pie. Cute, adorable, just sad he had to be born in the side of evil. This is a barrier we can not overcome and although he is just carrying his duties of being a villain... it sometimes saddens me that he actually will obey even though he himself knows that his actions are wrong.

He obeys any order, and instruction. Like a puppet played in the wrong hands. How I wished he'd take some self control and listen to the part that knows good. That would be a dream come true and we would disappear into the sunset, leaving our problems at our dust.

But that's just fantasy, who am I to dream? I'm blessed to even know him, let alone have a strong relationship with him meaning that we are inseparable, and have a fine future together. A guy with fine blonde locks like him must not be _that_ bad... right? Looking into the pit of his crystal blue eyes, you can see that he's trust worthy, just has to be set free from the strings that pull him to do wrong.

He's strong, loving, and has a heart of gold that he has given to me. I love him like crazy and it tears me up to think that my duties are to bring him down and if all goes to serious... destroy the man I love just because I have to devote my life to saving this city.

Why is he a puppet of evil? Why won't he snap those strings? I see no answers and he will obviously not answer them. So far now, I will love. And have faith in the man that can do no harm. Just hope that this puppet of evil that I have fell in love with will stop being a threat.

Because I love him, evil or not x


	7. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This story was not the best of my abilities. I can do better and repeating the meaning and the title got out of hand, I understand. But at least I got the work done. Thank you for those who reviewed with positive comments and thank you with those that have comments to help me review.

What I do not look forward to though is those who constantly nag and show the worst of my work. Please do this with care because - no, I am not immortal like the characters if my fan fiction. I have human feelings, meaning they can get crushed.

So please do not be tempted to be severe when leaving a comment, okay? Okay, that's all I think I wanted to say! Thank you for actually reading this author's note because I know not much people do. Again, I do better then this and I was bored when I had made this and I lacked enthusiasm to this story by the time it came to the boys point of view so yeah... he he x

I still wanted to give you something to look forward to instead of deleting this so I carried on... for the sake of all things good! ^_^

THANK YOU FOR READING, LOVE FROM - ChubbiBunniX


End file.
